


错位匹配

by yaoyaoyi



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaoyi/pseuds/yaoyaoyi
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

最后没有吃成番茄鸡蛋面，因为乔聿想吃西餐。

点了一堆程唯嗤之以鼻的徒有外表的餐点，还有酒。

乔聿摆了摆手，颇为豪气地说：“我请。”

乔聿酒喝的很猛，程唯拦都拦不住，等到结束的时候，服务员来结账，乔聿迷迷糊糊地把卡从包里抽出来，递到服务员面前，服务员拿来刷卡机，等到要输密码的时候，乔聿竟然趴在桌子上要睡着了。

“……”程唯叹了口气，把自己的卡递过去，“刷我的吧。”

他把乔聿扶到车里，去了自己的家。

刚拿钥匙进了门，乔聿就把他反身压在门上，“程唯。”

“嗯？”

乔聿又喊了一句：“程唯。”

程唯扶住乔聿的腰，“你喝醉了。”

乔聿摇摇头，说：“一丢丢，就一丢丢。”

“你站好，我给你脱鞋子。”

乔聿纹丝不动，压着程唯说：“不要，我不要你脱鞋子，我要你给我洗澡。”

这都哪跟哪儿啊？

程唯按了按额角，用了所剩无几的耐心：“好，我给你洗澡，那你现在能不能让让？”

乔聿竟然听懂了，歪歪扭扭地往旁边站了站，程唯严重怀疑他刚刚在餐厅是装的。

程唯在淋浴间里给乔聿放水，家里的热水器加温很慢，他怕乔聿着凉，于是早早开了浴霸，又提前放水，刚想喊乔聿进来，一转身就看到乔聿下身脱的光溜溜，上面是一件敞开的衬衫，倚在洗手台边站着。

纤细而有力的腰肢在白色衬衣边若隐若现。

程唯愣了一下，回身的时候忘了手里还有莲蓬头，热水直冲冲地往自己的裤子上浇。

乔聿噗嗤一笑，走上来从背后搂住程唯的腰，手伸下去摸了摸程唯的裤腿，“湿都湿了，要不就先来一炮？”

程唯感觉自乔聿的手灵巧且熟练地摸到他的裤链，然后一点一点地往下拉。

“你到底醉没醉？”

“刚刚在你车上睡了二十分钟，醒了一点。”

程唯把乔聿作恶的手按住，然后回身把他捞到身前，乔聿像藤蔓一样覆在他的胸口。

程唯的手捏着乔聿的腰，可能是喝了酒的缘故，乔聿整个人都热热的，和程唯贴在一起，形成明显的温度差。

浴霸在头顶照射出刺眼的亮光，把乔聿的五官都映得极其清楚，程唯明明已经每天都在看他，但还是第一次仔细地打量乔聿那双蛊惑人心的眉眼。

比路熙宁多了几分魅，比秦许多了几分烈。

乔聿的温柔气质又把这两种特质拉了回来，合二为一，恰到好处。程唯想起一年前在秦许的房外第一次见到乔聿，乔聿对他说的第一句话是“你是小许的邻居？那麻烦你帮我开个门。”

那时都以为是萍水相逢。

谁想，现在和这人赤裸相对，甚至日日相拥而眠。

程唯的衣服很快就被乔聿扒掉了，早就蓄势待发的性器被乔聿握在手里，乔聿套弄了两下，小指不经意地挠了挠顶端，刚刚两下，程唯的手陡然在他的腰间握紧。

乔聿笑了笑，攀附住程唯的肩，抬头去吻他，舌头主动伸到程唯的齿间，但程唯很快就反客为主，占了上风，乔聿觉得他之前说的话简直是废话。

谁亲谁……在这个时候怎么分的清？

程唯的嘴唇凉凉的，吻他的时候慢条斯理，好像能够安抚到乔聿叫嚣着的心脏，可又过了几分钟，程唯却不甘心只当一个抚慰剂，他被乔聿点燃了，下身鼓涨着，只想在乔聿的身体里发泄。

他把乔聿转了身，乔聿的手搭在墙上，腰尽力地往下塌，屁股高高翘起，他毫不遮掩地展示自己，弧形的腰线，白嫩的臀瓣，以及里面藏着的粉色穴口，都待程唯来采撷。

程唯进入的时候，两个人都不约而同地闷哼了一声。程唯总是进得很深，他从不管什么节奏，一次一次都是猛撞，乔聿也喜欢这样，程唯的性器有时会碰到他的生殖腔口，这会让乔聿从脚尖生出一种电流感，遍布全身。

酥酥麻麻，爽到极点。

程唯抽插了几十下，又把乔聿拉起来，前胸贴着后背，他揉着乔聿的胸，“omega怀孕之后，这里会变大，是吗？”

“是、是啊。”乔聿的声音抖得不成样子。

“乔聿，”程唯舔了一下乔聿的后颈，舌尖划过腺体，“我想看到这里变大的样子。”

幸好乔聿还算有残存的一点理智，“说什么疯话……不、不对，你又没带套？”

程唯猛地往乔聿的生殖腔上撞了一下，“是你勾引我的。”

乔聿被撞的腿软，他也懒得挣扎，完全服从于alpha的攻击与摆弄，程唯把他抱在洗手台上又折腾了一番，等到上床的时候，乔聿已经完全没力气了，像个玩偶被程唯抱着。

程唯心满意足地给他擦头发，乔聿嫌程唯手重，就把头往程唯怀里挤，嘟囔着说：“不要擦了。”

“会感冒。”

“不会的，我太累了。”

程唯于是放慢了速度，轻轻地用毛巾摩挲乔聿的头发。

“程唯，”乔聿都快睡着了，却突然喊他，“我可能是喜欢你了。”

程唯的手顿住，半晌才开口，“为什么？”

“我一想到以后你也会对别人这么好，我就很难过。”

程唯没有说话，他想，要是之后乔聿也想这样躺在别人怀里，他会难过吗？

答案一下子就出来了。

“感情太麻烦了，我以前就不喜欢，它会把我变成一个小心眼的嫉妒狂，程唯，你有没有听过一句话，叫做智者不入爱河。”

乔聿把脸贴在程唯的胸口，头发还有一点潮湿，氤氲着热气。

程唯说：“胡说八道，我这么聪明，不也——”还没说完，剩下那几个字突然就堵在嘴边了。

乔聿笑着追问他：“不也什么？”

程唯咽了下口水，有点无奈，一副认栽的样子，说：“不也变傻了？”

傻了吧唧的，以炮友的名义，喜欢了你这么久。


	2. Chapter 2

乔聿一直觉得程唯是标准的榆木疙瘩，又蠢又直，只是没想到榆木疙瘩也有人喜欢。

他去程唯的实验室，在门口和一个小姑娘擦肩而过，那小姑娘就直勾勾地盯着他，眼神里的打量和怨愤一点都不加修饰，正好这时候程唯下来，小姑娘看了一眼程唯，转身就走。

乔聿抱着胳膊朝程唯笑：“人那是把我当情敌了？”

程唯也没在意，实话实说：“她前几天想跟我表白，被我阻止了。”

“哦～”乔聿拖长了调子，“看不出来啊，你还有追求者呢。”

程唯边往车子的方向走边说：“我有追求者是什么奇怪的事情吗？”语气不卑不亢的，一副我只是在陈述事实的样子。

乔聿突然想起来，程唯当年是和路熙宁同校的物院院草来着，还被称为全校和路熙宁最相配的人。

哦对了，信息素匹配度也高达96%呢！

明明程唯一直都很优秀，年轻有为有房有车，比谁比不过？乔聿在这段感情里太过主导，只关心自己的情绪，好像全然忘了程唯的主观因素，如果没有程唯一味的退让，换另一个人，乔聿这种作法要把人给作没了。

乔聿余光里瞥到刚刚那个小姑娘还在不远处往这边看，于是一走到车边，他就把程唯拉住压在车门上，稍稍一踮脚在程唯的下唇咬了一口。

程唯早就习惯了乔聿突如其来随心所欲的吻，扶了一把乔聿的腰，便转身开了车门。

那个小姑娘的身影消失了，乔聿却一点都不开心。

坐到车里，乔聿就开始嘀咕：“她应该才大学毕业吧，这么说，比我小了将近十岁，水灵灵的年纪，从医学上来讲，女性omega更适合性爱，舒适度远高于男性omega，你不想试试吗？”

程唯听出来乔聿的阴阳怪气，“不知道，不想。”

“为什么不想？我这么多年在医院听到的最多的一句话就是，男omega真麻烦，床上软不了，成结率低，生个孩子都容易出危险。”

“我没有这样想。”

乔聿知道自己说这些没有意义，自觉无趣，拿出手机刷朋友圈，过了几分钟，听到程唯在旁边说：“你在床上……挺好的。”

乔聿嗤笑，“你这个好的标准是哪来的？你不就上过我一个？”

程唯闭上嘴，他不想和乔聿讨论这种问题。

程唯等完红灯，准备拐弯的时候，乔聿说：“我要回我自己家。”

“不是说好这周住我家的？”

“规矩是规矩，我是我，我今天想回家，所以麻烦你前面左拐。”

程唯已经有些愠怒了，乔聿甚至能隐约闻到车厢里升腾的alpha信息素味道，但是到前面路口的时候，程唯还是一声不吭地往左拐了弯。

车子没有在大门口停下，而是直接开到地下车库里，乔聿推了推程唯的胳膊：“你干嘛？我邀请你来我家了吗？”

“我也没邀请你来我家，我看你照样待的心安理得。”

一进家门，乔聿先去了卫生间洗澡，程唯到厨房做晚饭，其实他早就买好了食材，放在家里的冰箱，谁想乔聿又犯毛病，非要回自己家，乔聿的冰箱除了酒就是水果，好不容易在冷冻柜里找了一盒对虾，结果一进厨房发现没葱没蒜，连生抽都快空了。

没办法，程唯只能点了两个外卖。

乔聿洗完澡出来，正好外卖送到，乔聿看了一眼，“又吃这两样，程唯你能不能换换口味？”

“这家的实体店我去过，环境干净卫生，其他店我不放心。”

乔聿把毛巾扔沙发上，说：“挑三拣四，我不想吃。”

程唯心里的火气突然就爆出来了，他放下外卖盒，把穿着浴袍的乔聿直接拽到沙发上，乔聿的腿弯撞在沙发边，条件反射地向后倒，程唯顺势压上来。

“你干什么？”乔聿死死按住自己的领口。

程唯把乔聿的浴袍带子扯下来，探进去捏着乔聿的腰，“你应该问问你自己，从下班到现在你是吃了什么枪药？到处找我麻烦？”

乔聿往后挪，“我没有。”

乔聿没注意，程唯早就撕了阻隔贴，彻底释放了信息素，程唯现在一靠近，乔聿的身子就发软，胳膊和腿就跟散架一样，连推开程唯的力气都没有，只能躺在沙发上，看着程唯把他的浴袍脱下，然后站在他面前，解裤腰带，粗壮的性器已经有了抬头的趋势。

乔聿别开脸，气愤地说“你用信息素压制我？程唯，你明知道我不喜欢这种感觉。”

“我也不喜欢被你毫无理由地欺负，”程唯把乔聿的腿别开，拎着两个腿弯往身前一拖，突然又问：“你今天是吃醋了吗？”

“鬼才吃你的醋。”

“是啊，炮友关系还是不要掺太多情感比较好，”见乔聿神情一僵，程唯俯下身子，“我没约炮的经验，改天我得问问别人，是不是炮友都这么恃宠而骄？”

“程唯！”乔聿刚要破口大骂，就被程唯封住了唇，程唯的接吻技术越来越好，还没几下就把乔聿的呼吸都夺了去。

程唯的性器贴在乔聿的小腹上，滚烫又硬梆梆的触感让乔聿很不舒服，程唯把性器塞在乔聿的腿根处磨了几下，感觉到乔聿的后穴已经完全准备好了，就把他翻了个身，握着性器直接挤进去。

“操！”乔聿只剩下骂脏话的力气。

程唯偏偏使了个坏，只在穴口处抽插，时不时挤进去撞一下前列腺，就是不往里面送，隔靴搔痒，把乔聿弄得浑身酥麻，也不管生没生气，直喊受不了。

“进的浅你说受不了，进的深你还是受不了，你到底怎么才满足？”程唯把乔聿撸了撸被冷落的性器，故意在他耳边说：“炮友关系，又不是恋爱关系，白天做你司机保姆也就算了，到床上还只能做个听话的按摩棒，满足你的任何要求，凭什么？”

乔聿红着眼睛回头，“你自己要做的，又不是我逼你的。”

程唯笑了笑，“是啊，我现在也不逼你，你要我深一点还是浅一点，你自己说，只要你说出来，我一定照办。”

乔聿把脸埋在靠枕里，气急败坏地喊：“你他妈给我拔出去！”

程唯听话地立即从乔聿的身体里出来，乔聿听到“啵”的一声，然后从下到上生出一种空虚感。

程唯也没闲着，把潮湿的性器压在乔聿的穴口，有一下没一下地磨，指尖还跑到乔聿的胸口，捻着乔聿的乳粒。

这场拉锯战没持续五分钟，乔聿就败下阵来，他侧倒在沙发上，蜷着身子往程唯看，眼眶赤红，“我就是吃醋了，我看到比我小十岁的女孩子围在你身边，我吃醋了，可以吗？”

程唯把乔聿搂到怀里，一把抱到卧室，放在床上，吻他的鼻尖，“可以，但不要无缘无故的生气，你可以问我，我会和你解释。”

“那你刚刚说的，”乔聿吸了吸鼻子，委屈地问：“是真心的吗？”

“不是，是故意逗你的。”

“你当我保姆司机，是心不甘情不愿的吗？”

“不是。”

“那按摩棒呢？”乔聿就是纸糊的老虎，一看到程唯恢复了原来有求必应的样子，就开始张牙舞爪起来：“我知道我一个大龄男omega的身体没什么吸引力，不像人家那样娇小可人，当我的按摩棒可真是委屈你了。”

程唯挤进乔聿的腿间，摸了一把乔聿腿根的嫩肉，“想我夸你什么？身材好还是长的美？”

乔聿翻了个白眼，“虚情假意。”

程唯重新挤进去，简单抽插了几下就往里面捅，直接碰到了生殖腔口，一瞬间让乔聿舒爽地说不出话来。

程唯低头和乔聿接吻，唇舌分离的空隙他说：“你不要瞎吃醋，我根本就不喜欢那个女孩，我在这方面很迟钝，长这么大就喜欢过一个人。”

乔聿揽着他的脖子，装作不在意地问：“那个人是谁啊？”

程唯咬他的嘴，说：“是谁你心里清楚。”

乔聿哼了一声，虽然一句话不说，眼尾的笑意却藏不住。

两个人一直折腾到晚上九点多钟，去卫生间冲了个澡，然后把早就冷了的外卖放进微波炉里加热，然后就坐在床上吃了晚饭。


End file.
